1999–2000 Philadelphia Flyers season
The 1999–2000 Philadelphia Flyers season was the Philadelphia Flyers' 33rd season in the National Hockey League (NHL). One of the most tumultuous seasons in franchise history, 1999–2000, actually started in July three months prior to the start of the regular season. In the span of a few days, longtime broadcaster Gene Hart died due to illness and defenseman Dmitri Tertyshny, coming off his rookie season, was fatally injured in a freak boating accident. The season itself was no better as head coach Roger Neilson was diagnosed with bone cancer, forcing him to step aside in February 2000 to undergo treatment. The team was left in the hands of interim coach Craig Ramsay for the rest of the season. In January, longtime Flyer and fan favorite Rod Brind'Amour was shipped to Carolina for Keith Primeau, with the intention of acquiring a big center to complement Eric Lindros. Meanwhile, the strife between Flyers management (particularly GM Bob Clarke) and Lindros, continued to worsen. Less than a month after Ramsay took over, Lindros suffered his second concussion of the season. He played several games after the initial hit and afterwards criticized the team's training staff for failing to initially diagnose the concussion after it happened. It was after this that the Flyers' organization decided to strip Lindros of the captaincy on March 27 and sew the C'' on the sweater of defenseman Eric Desjardins. With Lindros out indefinitely, the Flyers rallied to overcome the distractions and a 15-point deficit in the standings to win the Atlantic Division and the No. 1 seed in the East on the last day of the regular season. They easily defeated their first round opponent, Buffalo, in five games. Primeau's goal in the fifth overtime of Game 4 against the team's second-round opponent, Pittsburgh, turned that series in the Flyers' favor as they won in six games, coming back from a 2–0 series deficit. After dropping Game 1 to New Jersey in the Eastern Conference Finals, the Flyers peeled off three straight wins to take a 3–1 series lead. But New Jersey refused to give up. After New Jersey won Game 5, Lindros returned to the lineup for the first time since March for Game 6 in another losing effort. Early in Game 7, Lindros was on the receiving end of a controversial hit by Scott Stevens, giving him another concussion and leaving the Philadelphia crowd deflated. Without Lindros, the Flyers lost the decisive game by a score of 2–1. It was the 2nd time in franchise history the team lost a series after being up 3 games to 1. To add insult to injury, New Jersey went on to win the Stanley Cup. Regular season Season standings Game log |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |} Playoffs Game log |} Player stats Skaters ''Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalties in minutes †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining Flyers. Stats reflect time with the Flyers only. ‡Traded mid-season Bold/italics denotes franchise record Goaltenders Note: GP = Games Played; TOI = Time On Ice (minutes); W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; GA = Goals Against; SO = Shutouts; Sv% = Save Percentage; GAA = Goals Against Average Awards and records Awards Records Transactions The Flyers were involved in the following transactions before/during the 1999–2000 season. Trades Other transactions Draft picks Philadelphia's picks at the 1999 NHL Entry Draft in Boston, Massachusetts.hockeydb.com, 1999 NHL Entry Draft Farm teams The Flyers were affiliated with the Philadelphia Phantoms of the AHL and the Trenton Titans of the ECHL.FlyersHistory.net, Non-AHL AffiliatesFlyersHistory.net, AHL Season Overview: 1999–2000 See also *1999–2000 NHL season References *'General:' 1999–2000 Flyers season on FlyersHistory.net *'Regular season game log:' Philadelphia Flyers regular season game log on FlyersHistory.net *'Playoffs game log:' Philadelphia Flyers playoffs game log on FlyersHistory.net Category:1999 in hockey Category:2000 in hockey 1999